


Pine Needle Tea

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bats, Blood Drinking, Dracula - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Seduction, Vampires, an actual cloak, corny vampires, fic with art, the art is finished and will appear in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: It's a cozy coffee shop AU with big slice of corny vampire indulgence --and you DO want cream with that don't you???Please subscribe for updates and art :)****Everyone is welcome to join my Discord server where I post w.i.p s, 'behind the scenes' and new stuff etcInvitation*All my links are here different sites etcLINKTR.ee
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Pine Needle Tea

The old brass bell above the doorway wasn’t a particularly regular noise in the quiet little coffee shop but it declared each new customer with a homely kind of charm.

From the safety of his wooden booth Will would casually cast a glance over the new person before putting his head back down and continuing his writing. He’d chosen this particular establishment as his preferred writing base soon after his arrival in town- not only for the lack of customers but also the lack of WIFI. They served good coffee, good baking, no bright lighting- no distractions- perfect!

Within three weeks he had become complacent to the regulars: an Italian couple- always in the morning for their cappuccino -didn’t linger- good, after them a young guy who never took his headphones off -again- in and out, the woman with the green backpack, the tall man and his tiny sausage dog who took a pot of tea in the window seat. Apart from a small flurry of activity late afternoon the wood-panelled cafe was quiet and peaceful. The owner and her pale red-haired daughter Freya stayed in the back and were not, _thank god,_ chatterers.

It was just after dusk, Will had half-noticed the presence of a dark figure moving around outside the gingham bordered window but paid no real attention as they had obviously moved on. The coffee shop was as silent as it got, other than the hum of the ancient percolator and the muffled swing of a Big Band radio station in the back. 

_How to end this paragraph?_ Will puzzled, tapping his pencil on the paper, _can’t be too quick with this, I need a decent segue._ He took a swig of lukewarm coffeeand continued with his lazy margin doodle, it had unintentionally turned from a loose zigzag into an unmistakable bat shape and had become distracting rather than helpful. 

A shadow spread over his page.

“ **What a delightful bat,** ” a voice boomed.

“What the **FUCK**?” Will jumped back on his bench. There was a man sat opposite him, _right opposite_ , in the same booth, _in the same space!_ A big hunched over shadow of a man had manifested himself into his world from nowhere.

“And a delightful _pulse_ , if I may be so bold” the man said.

Will’s heart was pounding. “You scared the shit out of me, how did you get in? What are you doing?”

“Why I was invited in by Freya of course,” the man said with a heavy accent, nodding towards the girl behind the counter with a waft of his wrist, she dipped her head shyly and rubbed at her throat. “You have…” he paused dramatically, “The most intriguing and, how do you say... _bewitching_ aura of melancholy about you… Misterrr?”

“I’m not giving you my name,” Will said defensively as he closed his notebook and squared up to his unwelcome guest. He took in the dark suit and, yes- an actual cloak!

“Allow me to give you mine, that we might be friendly with one another.”

“No tha…”

“It is Lecter, Hannibal Lecter,” The man interrupted with an elegant seated bow. “You may call me Hannibal.

Will was confused, _why was this happening?_

“I didn’t hear the bell,” was the only thing he could think of saying.

Hannibal laughed, “The bell? Ah yes, I do not care for it,” he shook his hands slowly around his ears in an elegant move, his hands were very finely formed with an almost translucent skin.

After blinking his attention away from Hannibal’s hands and lack of explanation Will started to gather his belongings, “I must be going, I have a…”

Hannibal interrupted again with a raised finger, his head tilted to one side. Within a few moments Freya approached from the kitchen with a teapot and porcelain cup, she placed them carefully in front of Hannibal who circled his fingers intimately around her wrist as she withdrew it. She released a small breath as she locked eyes with Hannibal and almost swooned towards him. Will had not seen her like this before, she was ...attractive, not as mousy -sensual. 

Will noticed the gold in her hair and the curl of it, her waitress uniform tight around her neat body, trim from twisting and serving all day. Her blouse was more open than usual and a waft of heated fragrance escaped from between the curve of her breasts. There was an electricity between them, a circle of static that he was a guest inside. Freya knelt her knee onto Hannibal’s bench and leaned into him as he slowly lifted her wrist to his lips and the warm yellow light in the cafe dimmed to a candle glow.

Hannibal placed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss to the small wrist he held loosely with such confidence, as he closed his eyes the spell broke, the light bloomed full and Feya withdrew herself from their table, stepping backwards onto the worn floorboards. She turned to Will with a smile, she was dull again. Will withdrew his hand from where he had been reaching for her with a shake of his head.

A cloud of steam enrobed the table as Hannibal poured his tea, It was rosebud and pine needle, he held both hands around the cup and inhaled the scent as Will frowned at him.

“What was that?” Will asked.

“My... waitress.”

“That wasn’t normal, something happened then,” Will said. “I mean, the light and...?” he blinked at Hannibal’s face, there was something of the attraction he’d felt towards Freya still clinging to Hannibal. Will swallowed, Hannibal turned his brilliant, maroon eyes up to him, they seemed clearer and more real than anything else in the room, a beautiful face -delicate yet strong, the size of him was pure strength and power, sleek hair, long ponytail, his suit and his fucking cloak- all signaled a potent sensuality to Will’s heatbeat and the swell of heat between his legs.

Will shook Hannibal’s warm, offered out hand, “Will Graham,” he said.

********************************************


End file.
